Somnambula Springtime
''Event Ends Thursday, April 5, 2018 at 9am EST; Event Begins Saturday, May 4, 2019 and Ends Monday May 13, 2019 '' Solo Fluttershy: (I WILL introduce myself... I WILL say hello... I WON'T be shy...) Fluttershy: *sighing* ... Our Southern Equestrian neighbors have finally arrived in Ponyville for the cultural-exchange Springtime Festival, but... b-but... there are so MANY of them...! Fluttershy: Still... I suppose their traditional glowpaz eggs ARE really, really pretty... and the legend behind them sure is interesting. I-I think I remember Pinkie Pie mentioning it to me...? Fluttershy: It was about... hmm... Oh! The "rebirth" of Southern Equestria! Yes, um, somepony freed some-prince from some-big-scary-mean-monster a long, long time ago... Quest #1: Shy Dining Somnambula: Greetings! I couldn't help but notice you munching very anxiously on that daisy and carob sandwich... Do you mind if I ask you something? Fluttershy: EEP--! *COUGH* *HACK* J-Just as soon as I clean the petals out of my windpipe...! Somnambula: You see, I could use a bit of help saving my Prince Hisan and my fellow countryponies from a giant, foul-tempered Sphinx. Do you think you'd be able to assist me? Fluttershy: *gulp* Ex-... Excuse me...? Somnambula: Oh, sorry; that was rude of me. Please -- call me Somnambula! I recently found myself in this strange place... which has been rather disconcerting Somnambula: But even WORSE is that Sphinx came along with me and the Prince! I don't want to involve innocent bystanders in my homeland's problems, so I'm trying to get her to leave. Fluttershy: Um, "S-Somnambula"? Like where all these Southern Equestrians came from--? Quest #2: Not My Problem! Quest #3: Second Best...? Fluttershy: T-Twilight? Hello...? Ah, um, she's left a note: "Shutting myself in Canterlot Library for whole week. Do not send help." Oh... Somnambula: Hello again! Fluttershy, was it? I apologize for leaving you alone earlier. How fares your Sphinx-removal plan? Fluttershy: Oh... About that... I really... reeeeally don't think I'm, um, cut out for this kind of thing, so-- Somnambula: Please -- do not worry! I picked you for a reason: I truly think you're the best pony for the job! Fluttershy: I... uh... *sigh* ... If you say so... Milestone #1: Happy Hideaway Somnambula: By the sands... You've done a wonderful job! Here: I've brought this EXCELLENT innkeeper to help keep our South Equestrian refugees well-provided-for! Fluttershy: Oh, thank Celestia... Finally, somepony who knows what they're doing... Mrs. Trotsworth: Y-Yes! I'll do whatever you think necessary, O great and wise Somnambula! I ... (Oh my stars I'm so honored--) I'll make this the most LUXURIOUS hideaway in all Equestria! Fluttershy: Th... Thank you...? (Wow... they must be REALLY close friends!) Quest #4: Hardcore Housekeeping Quest #5: Roughin' It Fluttershy: Right. The good news is... everypony is safe and sound, for now... The bad news is, I... uh... have to... um... actually... face that... ... Sphinx...? Now...? Fluttershy: A-All right, Fluttershy, just breathe, juuuuuust *WHEEZE* breeeeeeathe... Y-You can DO this! You don't need to leap in, hooves swinging! Fluttershy: Y-Y-Yeah! If I just... think things through and, m-m-make sure it's SAFE, everything will turn out okay... Totally okay... *whimper* Quest #6: Rapid-Fire Research Quest #7: The Greatest and Best Plan Fluttershy: Rarity...? Where are-- Oh, d-don't tell me there's another note... *sigh* "I am currently on a deep relaxation retreat, and hope to return even more radiant than before. Ta-ta!" Fluttershy: Oh... this isn't good. I mean, it's really good for Rarity. I'm super happy that she's relaxing while I'm... uh... Fluttershy: But I was hoping she could do that thing where she's... s-social... and... charming... and especially persuasive, and... Quest #8: A Tense Trot down a Mineshaft Quest #9: S.O.S.(Save Our Snacks) Fluttershy: So... I talked to Mrs. Cake, and she gave me this... note... from Pinkie Pie. I haven't read it yet, but... I hope she's on her way back from something very close by-- Fluttershy: ... Oh, This isn't so much a "note" as a paper full of random geometric symbols and strawberry frosting stains. Fluttershy: Pinkie must not be home either... which means... *SIIIGGHH* Milestone #2: A Little Help from Her Friends Mrs. Trotsworth: My dear, I daresay this is the loveliest gift basket I have ever beheld! The hoof-knitted fruit cozy is an IMPECCABLE touch. I must say I'm a bit surprised, given your... well... Fluttershy: Shyness...? Uh... yes. Thank you... I guess I'd better go give this to... you know... Somnambula: ... What a lovely tribute basket! Oh -- I heard you whimpering to yourself in that shop earlier, and I thought to myself: She could use some research info from a reliable source. Somnambula: This is my newest friend! He is a gifted oral historian, so he will tell you whatever you need to know. You two are quite alike -- he ALSO gets exceedingly sweaty when I'm around Fluttershy: F-Forget the basket! Just tell me what to do, and Sweet Celestia, I WILL DO IT!! Somnambulan Storyteller: Oh, my, yes. I-I can do that! I would do anything Miss Somnambula recommends! For her, I... I... I would recite the entirety of Equestrian Military history! BACKWARDS!!! Quest #10: Taking a Breather... Somnambula: What do we think our storyteller is up to now? Probably breathing deeply. Thinking calming thoughts, perhaps? Whatever he's doing, he seems to be doing...a lot of it! It can't be helped, I suppose. Quest #11: Give Him a Minute...? Somnambula: I think I will go check up on that storyteller. He must be VERY relaxed by now! Fluttershy: Oh... I'll just... um... wait here, then... *sigh* Fluttershy: ...Actually... no! W-We've been waiting for ages, and I... I HAVE to do something! (I SHOULD do something, right...? Like... find somepony ELSE to be our storyteller?) Fluttershy: Oh! I know! Applejack's family has been around since...forever! They've got all kinds of stories about the past...Maybe Applejack might know something about Southern Equestria...? Quest #12: A Bushel of Tales Fluttershy: A-Applejack! I really need your... note... "Gone to Appleloosa State Fair. See y'all later!" ..."See y'all later" my hoof *grumble* ... Fluttershy: W-What am I gonna do now...? Ther's a big... MEAN... SPHINX... RUINING EVERYTHING--!!! Fluttershy: *gasp* Wait! The Pony Tones! My part-time barbershop quintet! Th-They know TONS of old folk songs... even some about Southern Equestria! Fluttershy: I-It could be... that one of those songs mentions something about the Sphinx... Anything would help! I'd better go find them...! Quest #13: Barbershop Bowl-o-Rama Fluttershy: Oh, this is wonderful! And... REALLY heavy. Fluttershy: The Pony Tones gave me a... VERY large binder full of Southern Equestria folk ballads.. before they ran screaming into the distance.. because of the Sphinx. Quest #14: A One-Pony Show! Fluttershy: Whew! This is actually... r-really fun! Plus I'm learning so many things! like how Southern Equestrians decorate special tribute cookies for the-- Fluttershy: O-Oh! Somnambula is back...! Somnambula: Good news, Fluttershy -- I found our storyteller! He was busy hyperventilating in somepony's closet for whatever reason -- but I have convinced him tell us a few tales! Milestone #3: Somnambulan Snoozefest Somnambulan Storyteller: So, uh... as i was saying: ONLY one pony is, according to tradition, expected to face the Sphinx. Without ANY tribute. The bravery of this pony is said to confuse the creature, and -- Somnambula: Ah-ha! I see now! Thank you very much, new friend -- you've been a great help. You certainly a very good at telling stories! Somnambulan Storyteller: V-Very good at--? I'm--? Y-You think I'm good--!? Miss Somnambulbluablrurrgh--... Somnambula: Oh, dear -- it seems as though he's fainted... Fluttershy: B-But that's okay! Now that we know what to do, YOU can go fight that Sphinx, while I make sure that historian is all right. Maybe I'll make some tea... Y-Yeah, that'll be fine-- Somnambula: Apologies, Fluttershy. I still think -- no, I'm CERTAIN -- that you're the one pony who can save us. If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in me, who believes in you! Fluttershy: B-But I... I...CAN'T! I-I'm too scared! Um... I.. PLEASEEXCUSEMEINEEDTOLEAVE! Somnambula: Fluttershy! Please -- wait! ... Hm. She certainly moves fast when she wants to. Somnambula: I do hope I haven't scared her away... Perhaps I shouldn't have pushed her so hard, but I KNOW there's nopony who can face a Sphinx better than she can! Somnambula: and I am going to prove it! Just as soon as I find her, that is... Community Community Helpers Gallery 00endspringtime.png Event01.png|Milestone #3 Somnambulan Snoozefest Event03.png Event02.png Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story